gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding/Flannery's Park
This is the 5th and final restaurant for Emily's Wonder Wedding. After Emily is back in Snuggford, she enters the Manor and make her wishes come true. Episode 21: All's Well that Ends Well (October 26th, 2012) Day 1 *Back in Flannery's Tavern in Ireland... *Flannery: Yes, he's doing fine now, Iris. Emily is on her way here to take care of him. *Flannery: Of course they'll be sharing a room, they are engaged! *Flannery: No, Iris. You don't have to fly back. Patrick absolutely won't mind that you're overseas right now. *Emily returned to Ireland. *Emily: Flannery, where's Patrick? *Flannery: Emily! *Flannery: He's fine, last day he needs to wear his cast. Let's not even broken. *Emily: Broken!? *Emily rushes upstairs to see. *Patrick: Emily! *Patrick: Ouch! *Emily gave a kiss to Patrick. *Emily: Lie down, you need to rest. Tell me what happened. *Patrick: Well... after you left, I wanted to retrieve the penny so we could throw it together. *Patrick But I slipped and fell into the well. I waited for days before Bridin found me. *Emily cries. *Emily hops on the bed and supports Patrick. *Emily: Oh Patrick... I've been such a bridezilla. Can you forgive me? *Patrick: Honestly, Emily, I don't even care anymore, I'm just so glad that you're here. *Patrick: Besides, I'm to blame as well. If we has just talked more, and worked out our problems together... *Emily: I don't care anymore either, Patrick. I missed you so much... I love you. *Patrick: Poor thing... she probably didn't sleep a wink on the flight over. *Patrick uses the clutches to move and go downstairs. Flannery cleans a table. *Patrick: Gillon, I'm going to need your help to finish that project I've been working on. *Gillon: No problem, let's go. *Patrick and Gillon leave the tavern. *Flannery runs the tavern instead of the park. Afterward *Emily goes downstairs while Flannery cleans a table. Gillion enters the place. *Emily: Oh, my. I must have really dozed off. *Emily: Do you know where Patrick is, Flannery? *Gillon: Emily! You've got to come, quick! It's Patrick! *Emily runs away from the tavern to the Patrick. *Emily is at the well. *Emily: Patrick! Gillon said... *Emily: The well! It's... it's beautiful! Did you do all that for me? *Patrick: Oh, I had some help. *Patrick: Remember what I said about trying to get your penny back? *Patrick: Even though it didn't exactly work out as I planned... I did manage to retrieve it. *Bridin has a gift! *Patrick: We can throw your lucky penny in together now, if you'd like. *Emily: No... *Emily threw a penny to the grass. *Emily: I'm sorry that it took me so long, Patrick... but I finally realised that it's not about the penny, it's about us. *Emily and Patrick gave a kiss. *Emily: All I care about is that we're together. Everything else, including our wedding, can wait until we're with our families again. Day 2 *Welcome to Flannery's Park! *Emily: It's so beautiful here, Patrick! *Patrick: Flannery runs this cafe in the park during the summer. *Emily and Patrick gave a happy hug. *Patrick: I can't tell you how glad I am that you came back. *Emily: I can't believe I left... *Patrick: Hey, none of that matters, now... We're together. *Emily and Patrick share their kiss. *Patrick: And now that I got the cast removed, we can finally start having a real holiday here. *Patrick: In fact, I'm feeling so inspired... I'll think I'll do some writing today. *Emily: Oh, my gosh! Me too! I've been hit with the urge to cook all morning. *Flannery enters the park. *Patrick: Why don't you give Flannery a hand?? I'm sure he'd love to help. *Flannery: I certainly won't mind! *Emily: You don't mind, Patrick? Oh, my gosh. You really are the best! *Flannery is still a cleaner. During the day *Emily has to listen to Patrick's poem. *On summer's night on bended knee, I sit before thee, Emily... *...and ponder things you've loved before: colors, foods, trees and more... *...how they are linked I do not see, but I dream more of you and me... *...it is thee whom I adore, this sense I can not further ignore... *...Oh my love don't you agree, we belong together my lovely bride to be. Afterward *Patrick: Let's head back to the tavern, I'm starving! *Back in the tavern... *Emily: Oh Patrick the poem you wrote for me today was so beautiful. *Emily: I never knew you could write like that! *Patrick: If it makes you happy, I'd be willing to learn everything. *Emily gave Patrick a deep kiss. *Emily: Talk about bad timing. I'll get rid of them. *Patrick: That's okay! I'll get it! *Patrick answers the phone. *Patrick: Hello? Oh! Er... yes... The um... 'the chicken is in the pot.' See you tomorrow! *Patrick hangs up the phone. *Emily: Who was that? *Patrick: Oh, uh... the local paper. They were looking for ideas for tomorrow's crossword puzzle. Weird, huh? *Patrick: Buy, an I beat! Let's get some sleep, huh? *Emily and Patrick goes upstairs and get some sleep. Challenge 21: Reverend Baylor - Ball play *Emily has to return the ball in time before it sinks. Episode 22: A Ram Jam (November 2nd, 2012) Day 1 *Back in the Tavern... *Patrick gave a hug to Evelyn, and Edward. *Edward: Phew, what a journey. Snuggy is a menace when she gets agitated. *Patrick: I'm glad you guys arrived safely. *Patrick: You did bring the rings, right? *Edward: Yes, Evelyn has them in the purse. *Evelyn: No, I don't! You said you had them. *Edward: I did? Er... of course I did! He he. I was just joking. *Edward: Aha! Here they are! *Patrick: Great. Remember, to keep yourself out of Emily's sight until the 'big moment'. *Evelyn: You can count on us to be inconspicuous. *Gillon enters the tavern. *Bridin: Bark! *Snuggy hops on Evelyn. *Snuggy: HISSSSSSSSSS! *Patrick: I'll um... I'll go make sure Emily's occupied. *Patrick leaves the tavern. *Patrick: So we'll visit the lake, tonight? *Emily: Yes, I'd love to! I'll meet you at the tavern when I've finished here. *Patrick: NO! I mean, er... I'll pick you up here. No need for you to walk all that way. *Emily: But, it's right next to the park and... *Patrick: Uh... my leg! It needs the exercise! See you here tonight! *Patrick leaves the park. Afterward *Patrick enters the park. *Patrick: Ready? *Emily: Yes! *Edward and Evelyn are at the lake. *Evelyn: Edward! I found it! *Edward: After all these years! *Evelyn: Quick! Edward, here they come! *Edward and Evelyn leave the lake. Emily and Patrick enter. *Patrick: Wait here. *Patrick: Aha! There it is. *Patrick climbs a rock and finds a heart. Then he climbs down. *Emily saw a dove. *Emily: Patrick! It's so... so... *Emily gave a deep kiss to Patrick! *Evelyn and Edward show. *Evelyn: Sigh... So romantic! Day 2 *Back in the lake... *There was something moving. *Patrick: Francois? ...Francois? *Francois: Right here. *Francois swims out of the lake. *Patrick: Gaa! *Patrick: What are you doing in the lake? *Francois: You told me not to let Emily see me. *Patrick was happy, *Patrick: Here are the rings. Guard them with your life. *Patrick gave rings to Francois. *Francois: You can count on me... Oh, by the way. I brought that other stuff you needed. I'll make sure Gillon gets it. *Francois swims down. *Emily cleans the table, while Patrick enters the park. *Patrick: Meet me by the lake later, I have a surprise for you. *Emily gave a kiss to Patrick. *Francois swims up, and Bridin, Snuggy, with Gillon enter the park. *Gillon: Oh no! *Bridin's trying to chase Snuggy. *Emily: Gillon, are you all right? *Gillon: Er... fine! Fine! Nevermind me, I'll just get these out of your way! *Emily: Pigeons, how adorable! *Gillon: Thank you... I... er... I collect them. *Emily: Really? Well, okay. I'll help you find them. *Gillon leaves the park. During the day *Emily has to find 8 pigeons (finale items). Afterward *Emily: I've got them all for you. Say, I'd love to come look at your collection later. *Gillon: Actually, Emily, the Museum of Contemporary Crafts has decided to put it on display. *Gillon: I'll let you know when the exhibit opens. *Emily: I wonder what Patrick's surprise is. *Francois reveals. *Francois: Thank goodness she's gone! It was getting cramped in here. *Francois: I'm sure Patrick won't mind if I try on his wedding ring. *Francois: Oh my, it's so pretty... *There was a sheep. *"Baaa!" *Francois: Hey there, little buddy. Want some lettuce? *Francois put a hand to the sheep. But then, sheep bites his rong. *Francois: Oh, my gosh! It swallowed Patrick's wedding ring! *Francois: Curse my obsession with accessorizing! I knew I shouldn't has tried it on! *Francois: Open up! *Francois: Ooooh! I'll fix you, you walking cotton ball! Wait'll I get some hot peppers! *"BAAAA!" *Francois runs away from the park. *Back at the lake again... *Patrick: I had my part to play, too, Emily. It's water under the bridge, now. *Patrick and Emily gave a hug and a kiss. Suddently, Francois arrived and sheep knocked Francois! *Francois: OUCH!! *Francois: Get back here, you fluffy ball of doom! *Francois runs away. *Emily: What was that? *Patricdk: Er... nothing, nothing! Let's get this balloon in the air, shall we? *Emily and Patrick hop on the balloon, and away! Challenge 22: Balloons for everybody - Snuggy hunt *Emily has to catch Snuggy and hide before Snuggy escape. Episode 23: Mistake on the Lake (November 9th, 2012) Day 1 *There was a spot roses trail! *Emily wakes up. She is surprised and she's in love! *Paddy enters. *Patrick: Dad! You made it! *Patrick gave a hug to his father, Paddy. *Paddy: How's your mother? Is she still seeing that accountant? *Patrick: No, Mom broke up with him a while ago. Frankly, I don't think she's very happy these days. *Paddy: I made a terrible mistake putting my career before my marriage. Don't you make that same mistake. *Patrick: That's a promise. *Patrick: Uh-oh, Dad! Here she comes! Hide, quick! *Paddy hdes. *Emily: Oh Patrick, that's so sweet... *Emily: But can I take a raincheck? I overslept and I'm late to help Flannery. *Patrick: Oh thank goodness! *Patrick: I mean, sure! No problem! *Emily and Patrick share a kiss. *Emily left the lake. *Patrick: Whew... what else can happen? *Francois runs into Patrick. *Francois: RUN! *Patrick encountered a sheep. *He runs away from the sheep. *Paddy shows. *Paddy: Hello? ...Is anybody there? Afterward *Back in the Tavern, again... *Brigid: First we're in Snuggford, then Ireland, then Snuggford and now Ireland again. What's going on here, Patrick? *Kate: He's in love, mom. That's what. *Patrick: Whatever happens, please don't let Emily see you. *Brigid: Don't be ridiculous, Patrick. Why I never... *Patrick throws a tablecloth to cover Kate and Brigid. *Emily: Uh... Patrick? What's all this about? *Patrick: Oh! Uh... Flannery and I are auditioning people to play ghosts in the haunted house he's putting together. *Emily: He didn't mention anything to me about a haunted house. *Patrick: That's because I'm handling it... Okay, folks! Don't call us, we'll call you. *The ghosts leave. *Patrick: Now, you said something earlier about a 'raincheck'? *Emily and Patrick sit at a table. Day 2 *Back at the well, Brigid stands near. *Brigid: Sigh... This place brings back such bittersweet memories. *Brigid: My goodness! It's a lucky penny. *Brigid: If only I had thrown mine before our wedding, maybe Paddy and I... *Brigid goes to the well and throws a lucky penny into it. *Francois ran into the place of well. *Francois: AAAAGH!! *Francois ran away. *Dorian takes some pictures. *Emily: Dorian! Is that you? *Patrick: Emily You're early. Um... Er... Dorian just happened to be in town, looking for work! *Dorian: I am? *Patrick touches Dorian. *Dorian: Oh! Uh... Yeah, sure. Why not? *Emily: That's great! You can work here, taking photos of our customers! *Dorian: I... I guess? *Dorian steps aside, and places the director's camera. *Patrick: Hey sweetheart, would you mind doing me a favor? *Emily: Anything. *Patrick: I want to dry some flowers to take back with us. Could you gather some for me? *Emily: One basket of flowers, coming up! *Patrick leaves the park. During the day *Emily has to find 10 rose flowers, to place in a basket. Afterward *Emily: I winder what Patrick is going to make with those flowers. *Back in the well, again... *Brigid enters the place near Well. *Brigid: Paddy? *Paddy: Brigid! *Paddy gave Brigid a hug. *Paddy: I was just reminiscing about out trip to Lady Mary's Well. *Paddy: I remember it looking faded and worn last time I saw her... someone's restored it. *Brigid: You... you come here, too? *Paddy: Every chance I get. *Paddy and Brigid are kissing each other. *In the lake, there's Emily and Patrick standing near. *Emily: Oh, Patrick... I love Snuggford, but part of me wishes we could stay here forever. It's so peaceful. *Angela's boat appeared. *Angela: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH! *Emily: Hmm... that voice sounded familiar. *Patrick: Er... you know, Emily, this lake is getting way too crowded, let's go somewhere else. *Emily leaves the lake. Angela's boat appeared again going back! *Patrick: I hope they bought Emily's wedding dress... Challenge 23: Dorian the wedding photographer - Children Photobooth *Dorian: Emily, the children want a picture of themselves with you. Can you make time for it between serving? *Emily: Sure! During the challenge *Emily has to send Dorian to the children in time. Episode 24: The Gang's All Here (November 16th, 2012) Day 1 *Back in the Tavern... *Evelyn: You FORGOT the dress? *Angela: It wasn't exactly our fault. *Jimmy: Aye, we had so much stuff to pack for this trip, we just sorta overlooked it. *Angela: But I did bring my own dress. We planned on celebrating our one-year wedding anniversary here. *Angela: It might not be the one that she wants, buy Emily can wear mine. *Reverend Baylor: "Psst! The crow flies at midnight." *Patrick: Reverend Baylor, I told you, we don't need a code phrase... *Reverend Baylor: Oh, please! *Patrick: Sigh... The full moon lights the way towards home. *Francois enters. *Francois: Does anyone know if rams eat prunes? *Angela: This is going to be the best wedding ever! Afterward *Emily goes back into the tavern. *After approach, Emily and Patrick gave a hug. *Emily: Patrick, I've been wanting to ask you... are you sure everything's okay? *Patrick: Of course! Why do you ask? *Emily: Don't get me wrong, I'm having a great time, but things have been a little strange around here. *Patrick: Really! I haven't noticed. *Emily: Oh my gosh. That dress... it looks just like the one I wanted for our wedding! *Emily just spotted a dress! *Gillion took the dress. *Gillon: Whoops! Silly me, just leaving my cleaning rag around, huh? *Gillon: Sorry about the mess. Really, it won't happen ever again. *Gillion takes the dress with him. *Emily: What's gotten into him? *Patrick: He's a shepherd, used to taking to sheep. C'mon, let's take a walk. Day 2 *In the tavern... *Evelyn: And we can use lucky clovers to decorate the altar. *Angela: Mom, that's so old-fashioned. We should use roses, pink roses. *Brigid: No, no. That won't do. We need to... *Patrick: Everyone! Quick, Emily's coming! *Everybody hide. *Patrick: HI, EMILY! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU HERE... INSIDE THE TAVERN! *Emily: Um... Hi, honey... is everything okay? *Patrick: Couldn't be better! Um... aren't you late to help Flannery? *Emily: Yes, but I forgot to give you a good morning kiss... *Emily and Patrick are sharing a kiss to each other. *Patrick: This wedding's going to kill me. *Back in the park... *Emily: Hi, you must be new... *This reveals Francois. He goes shipping. During the day *Emily has to accept the deliveries from Francois. Afterward *Emily: I wonder what all those boxes were for... That delivery guy did look a bit shady. *Emily heads back to the Tavern. *Emily: Wow! Is this a special occasion? *Patrick: Yes... though I'll have to tell you why, later. *Patrick: I have a special surprise for you tomorrow, Emily. *Patrick: Although I have to stay with Gillon tonight. You'll find out why tomorrow evening. *Emily: Patrick... *Patrick: Yes? *Emily: Nevermind... whatever it is, I can't wait. Challenge 24: A just married car - Elvis burgers *Emily has to serve Elvis with his burgers quickly. Episode 25: Emily's Wonder Wedding (November 23rd, 2012) Day 1 *Emily's sleeping on the bed. *After she slept, she wakes up. *Emily has a surprise! *Emily: Would this be the surprise he mentioned...? *In the park, Patrick wrapped the show. *Emily: Patrick, what's going on? *Patrick: Well... *The show opened. *Emily: Oh my gosh, everyone is here! *Patrick: Emily, will you marry me? Right here in the park? Tomorrow? *Emily: Yes... Yes! *Everybody "yay"! *Emily and Patrick are deep kissing each other. *Angela picks up a gift. *Angela: Here, try this on. *Angela opened a gift, and saw a dress. *Emily: It's my dress! The one I picked out! The one I really wanted! *Emily wears a wedding dress. *Angela: It's as if it was made for you! *Emily: You have no idea. *Emily: I'm not going to take it off until our wedding, even if I have to work in it! *Evelyn: Emily, you can't work in your wedding dress! Just take a day off for once! *Emily: But... *Patrick: Evelyn, you know how much she loves to cook. Just let her work for one more day. *Everybody is happy! *Everybody left after a while later. *Patrick: I'll see you tonight, sweetheart. *Emily and Patrick gave a wedding kiss! *Emily: Thanks, Patrick. For everything. *Emily is working with her wedding dress on! Afterward *Francois, Kate, and Brigid enter the park. *Kate: Emily, can we talk to you for a second? *Kate: It turns out that all three of us want to catch the bouquet tomorrow. *Emily: Brigid, YOU want to catch the bouquet? *Brigid: I do, now. *Francois: We figured we'd give you a chance to decide who should catch it, to avoid any bloodshed. *Help Emily choose who catches her bouquet! Day 2 *The park is set arranged to the wedding! Everybody's watching Emily and Patrick are in wedding ceremony! *Newlywed Emily and Mr. Edward walk on the wedding carpet. *Edward gave Emily a kiss. *Edward gets back to the seat. *Reverend Baylor: Now let's try this again with both the bride AND the groom present. *Reverend Baylor: Ahem. *Reverend Baylor: Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join Patrick and Emily in matrimony. *Reverend Baylor: If anyone has reason for these two not to wed speak now, or forever hold your peace. *Brigid: You heard him, HOLD IT. *Reverend Baylor: Do you, Patrick, take Emily to be your lawfully-wedded wife? *Iris takes a seat, after all she has done. *Reverend Baylor: In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? 'Til death do you part? *Patrick: I do. *Reverend Baylor: Do you, Emily, take Patrick to be your lawfully-wedded husband? *Reverend Baylor: In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? 'Til death do you part? *Emily: I do. *Reverend Baylor: May we exchange the rings? *Francois has Patrick's ring. *Francois: You don't want to know what I had to do to get that one back. *Emily and Patrick are married, holding hands together. *Emily outs a ring to Patrick's fingers, and exchange. *Reverend Baylor: You may now share your first kiss as husband and wife. *Emily and Patrick are now sharing the first kiss. *Francois: LET'S PARTY! *Emily is no longer allowed to work, after marriage. *Flannery: Now then, since Emily isn't allowed to work today, I'll be doing all the cleaning. *Flannery: Just sit down and enjoy your party! *Gillon: Don't worry, I'll help him out. *Gillion is now the cleaner. During the day *Flannery has to treat friends and family. Angela, Jimmy, Evelyn, Edward, Emily, Patrick, Brigid, Paddy, Francois, and Kate. Ending *Special thanks to the many Beta Board testers and devoted fans on our delicious fanpage! *and a special thanks to You for playing out games! *Have fun! And hope to see you soon. *Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding Challenge 25: Emily & Patrick - Gift unwrapping *Emily has to unpack all the presents for both groom and bride! *All done!